Hunting Season
by Olivsissweet
Summary: JONAS/Supernatural Crossover! When Nick and Joe Lucas find themselves in a predicament, two brown-haired muscular men come to their rescue. After introducing themselves as Sam and Dean Winchester, the four men hit it off. What will happen to their relationships when they fight the supernatural? SAM/NICK, DEAN/JOE WARNING: SLASH, VIOLENCE


**Okay, so I just started watching Supernatural so forgive me if I write anything that's incorrect.**

* * *

"NICK! LOOK OUT!" Joe shouted as a vampire almost tackled Nick.

Nick ducked as the vampire grabbed him and Joe shot a stake out of his gun. The vampire fell to the ground. Nick hissed as the vampire's sharp nails scraped his skin. Joe shot another vampire as it ran to them.

"JOE!" Nick cried out before a vampire covered his mouth.

Joe turned around just as another vampire hit him on the head. The last thing Joe saw was Nick struggling before he passed out.

* * *

When Joe woke up, he realized he was in a cage. He looked around and saw Nick passed out in the other cage. Joe sat up and scooted as close to Nick's cage as he could get.

"Nick!" Joe hissed. "Nick! Wake up!"

Joe tried to reach Nick through the bars of his cage but they were too far apart. Joe sighed and looked in his lap. That's when he realized he was only in his boxers. Joe looked up when he heard a noise. It was the vampire who hit him on the head.

"You know, you Lucas boys are hard to capture," he said. "I had to use chloroform on your brother in order to overpower him."

Joe wrapped his arms around his bend legs as he watched the vampire grab a knife. The vampire called the other vampire into the room and they both went to Nick's cage.

"NO!" Joe shouted as they opened Nick's cage and grabbed him.

They dragged Nick to the table that was in the middle of the room and strapped him to it. Then they grabbed a few other instruments before slapping Nick's cheek. Nick woke with a start and immediately began to fight against his restraints.

"Good luck getting free," the first vampire said. "The cuffs can hold the strongest man in the world."

"Let me go!" Nick snarled.

"I don't think so," the second vampire said. "You see, you're our dinner."

Nick's eyes widened and he looked over at Joe. Joe looked back, feeling completely helpless. Nick suddenly screamed as the first vampire dragged a knife across his right forearm. The two vampires licked their lips as blood started gushing out of Nick's arm. The two vampires then started licking up Nick's blood, causing Nick to scream in pain.

Joe started yanking on the cage door, trying to break it.

"Leave him alone!" Joe shouted.

"Stop!" Nick cried in pain.

"Shut up, both of you!" the second vampire said.

The first vampire suddenly shoved a rag in Nick's mouth and put duct tape over his mouth. Joe could see the strength leaving Nick. Nick suddenly screamed as his left thigh was stabbed. The second vampire started sucking the blood out of that wound while the first vampire licked the blood off of Nick's arm.

Suddenly the second vampire fell to the ground and burned up. Joe looked to his left and saw two men at the door. One was very muscular with short brown hair and hazel eyes and had a scruffy chin. Joe immediately fell in love with him. The other was slightly taller than the first and had long, brown hair and hazel-green eyes.

The first vampire hissed and backed away from Nick. The man with long hair shot the vampire with a stake gun and the vampire burned up. Then he ran to Nick while the other man ran to the vampire's clothes and grabbed a key. The man with short hair approached Joe and unlocked the cage.

Joe immediately jumped up and ran to Nick. The man with long hair was freeing Nick from the table. Nick wad barely conscious due to loss of blood. The long-haired man immediately got to work. He pulled out suture and a needle.

"What are you gonna do with those?" Joe asked as he held his brother's hand.

"I have to sew up his wounds," the man explained. "He's lost too much blood already. He won't make it to the hospital."

"I won't let some stranger sew up my brother!" Joe exclaimed as he marched over to the man.

The second man grabbed Joe and held his arms behind his back.

"Let me go!" Joe growled.

"Not until Sam sews up your brother," the man said.

Joe struggled but he was still weak from his head injury. He watched as the man named Sam began to sew up the wound on Nick's arm. Nick groaned in pain and tried to move his arm away. Sam strapped Nick's arm back to the table and continued to sew up the wound.

"Stop," Nick said weakly.

"I need to sew it up!" Sam said.

"Joe!" Nick called.

"Let me go!" Joe snarled.

"No!" the man said.

Sam finished with the first wound and moved on to the one on Nick's thigh. Nick was unconscious at this point. Joe looked at Nick's face nervously, hoping Nick wouldn't die. Nick was all he had left.

Soon, Sam finished sewing up the stab wound. He packed up the rest of the suture and picked Nick up. The other man let Joe go and Joe immediately ran to Nick. He looked Nick over before running his fingers through Nick's curls.

"He'll be okay," the man said. "He looks like a fighter. I'm Dean by the way and this is my brother Sam."

"I'm Joe and this is Nick," Joe said as they began to walk.

Joe shivered as they reached the outdoors. Dean took off his jacket and gave it to Joe. Joe wrapped the jacket around his body as they continued to walk. Soon, they reached an Impala. Joe and Nick's things were in the trunk. Dean and Sam must've found their back packs in the warehouse.

Joe pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt and put them on. Then he pulled out some sweatpants and a shirt for Nick. Sam gently set Nick down on the back seat of the Impala and Joe started putting the clothes on Nick. Once Nick was dressed, Joe joined Nick in the backseat. Joe's car had been destroyed by the vampires. Once everyone was in the car, Dean started it and they drove off.


End file.
